User blog:Aeries Vholt/TINY BOOK HAUL
So I went to Barnes and Nobles and I only got three books. But, nonetheless I shall share them with you today. The first book I got was The Monster Book of Manga'.'' Pretty much I got this because my other two drawing books (Both of the editions of Shoujo Fashion Manga Art School if you happen to be wondering) have been pretty much used up. They're still absolutely great for references and the occasional idea or inspiration, but I need something newer. So I got this colossal book that I could probably kill someone with that's filled with new things to try out. It's almost 400 pages long and it's pretty detailed. But just to say this is not a beginner's book. It doesn't go over anatomy, or how to position facial features or any of that. It's more geared towards drawing specific characters and creatures in interesting ways. It also is a bit mature. Usually I prefer not to buy drawing books like this simply because I find some of the drawings utterly retarded and sexist. But with this book I think I’ll be able to take the concept of the drawing and make it so that it’s not so wtf. And also I like how at the back of the book they talk about colouring your art and that kind of thing digitally. I really need to learn how to do this. The thing is I just don’t have the software, but I will try to get something soon. So then the book will come in handy. The second book I got, as promised, is 'Plague: A Gone Novel. 'So pretty much when I was reading the Gone Series I skipped around, reading 'Gone, Hunger, Lies, Fear, 'then 'Light 'and I never got around to reading '''Plague. Well now I finally got the book and it has the fancy cover too! I don’t know if these new covers are just an American thing or what but they look nice! They look so much better than the previous ones that just had people on them. So anyway back to the book, I love it so far. It focuses a lot on Drake/Brittney and let me get this clear: Drake Merwin is my utter favourite. In the FAYZ I would not die from hunger, or the Human Crew, or fire, or madness, or even Gaia. I would die because I wouldn’t stop hassling Drake. So my opinion on the book is probably slightly biased…But I’ll do an in-depth review on it as soon as I finish it. And now onto the final book, Maximum Ride Manga Book 2. I read book one about two summers ago when the library had it but I never found book two…until now. >:) I was completely caught off guard when I saw this hiding amongst all the other manga. So of course I had to buy it. I am just reall obsessed with Maximum Ride. That series is very high on my list. I already read the whole thing and I will do a review tomorrow maybe. So that is it as far as my book haul goes. I wish I could’ve snagged more books but sadly $50 didn’t seem to stretch too far. That Monster Book of Manga was already $26… ~~Anyway Christine Out! Category:Blog posts